The Infinity Void
The Void, 'also known as the ''Infinity Void by NPCs, is the last biome in the game. It can be teleported at any time in the Epilogue after using the Mirror of the Finale, a purple, unsellable untrashable undepositable consumable Magic Mirror, which can only be obtained by beating The End in the game, will teleport to the biome. The biome itself is not too difficult, as most enemies tend to keep on the land and are meleebased damage. Its color scheme is mulberry and black. Once this biome is entered, a debuff named "Consumed" is present where you cannot use any teleportation items (magic mirrors, teleportation potions, etc.) Once the biome is beaten, no enemies will spawn, and ALL biomes will be replaced with the Purity (except snow and desert biomes). No corruption, crimson, hallow, stomach, underworld, etc. can exist. If one attempts to make one of those biomes, it will purify the infected blocks. The biome is locked to 12:00 AM at night, and whenever an interactable is placed and interacted, it will read "HIGH ENERGY READINGS, CANNOT INTERACT" and then disappear into purple specks of dust plus the item itself. ''Biome Difficulty: 4 (Hard)' Biome Enemies * Void Seeper | 500 | 70 atk | 40 def \ landlubber * Void Obstructor | 600 | 60 atk, Obstructed for 2 sec | 30 def \ aerial * Void Ball | 300 | 100 atk | 40 def \ landlubber * Void Plant | 400 | 90 atk | 30 def \ NPC * Black Hole | inf | 50 atk \ can suck nearby things in | 0 def \ stationary aerial \ invulnerable Boss The final boss of the game, encountered at the end of the Infinity Void, contains 3 phases. It is a very large black robot with heavy time distorting powers. It has 900 mil HP, 60 def, and a varying attack damage. Apparently its name is N U L L . E X E, because after it is defeated, the Dryad mentions a quote "Oh, so the true villain is some weird robot named N U L L . E X E. Ok, then". However, if hovered, it only shows its health bar. Once Phase 1 begins, the player is inflicted with a debuff named the "Affliction of the Void" which prevents use of all mounts and weakens wings to only 1/24 of their original height. Phase 1 With platforms changing in size, moving around, and spinning, along with a large void floor below it, even the first phase is a challenge. The boss will be in the right side of the screen, firing great blasts of void laserbeams which causes the player to have to move onto a one-block gold block in that area and stay there before the blasters which do 300 dmg, while also having to fire at the boss. This lasts until the boss has 800 mil Phase 2 The platforms merge to become one whole ground. The boss, appearing the background, has a wide range of attacks. The first attack is to send a more powerful drill like the one on the Geometry Invasion's boss battle. It deals 800 damage and Distorted for 2 secs. If you can hit it back (it has 4000 and only stays out for 1 second) it will deal 10 mil damage to the boss. The second attack is the only attack of the first phase, except it does 600 dmg. The third attack is a massive array of near-undodgeable lasers. Weak spots are indicated with a yellow circle along with a cobalt brick to stand on. Each does 200 damage. The fourth attack is to summon a random hardmode or warmode boss (except any wall bosses, huge bosses, The End bosses, etc.) The fifth and final attack (at 600 mil 1 , is to wait 2 secs and then 80000000000000000000000000000000000000000 damage will be done to ALL entities except it unless it is brought to Phase 3 in time) Phase 3 Overview Once it is brought to 600 mil , it will then become a chase scene and do all attacks in Phase 2. It will also introduce new attacks. This is the only boss battle with 3D. Cutscene Once it is brought to 600 mil HP, a cutscene will play showing the robot shutting down in dysfunction. Then, something will start cracking it open, which is actually a red dwarf star. Then the player will be teleported to Outer Space in between the Milky Way and Andromeda 4 billion years into the future where they are beginning to collide. Phasing stars in the background will start to flow, and then the battle will begin. New Attacks The first new attack is to blur the screen completely red, and then cause geometrical figures to fall from the sky. These do 200 damage each. The second new attack is to shoot cyan curvebeams, which cover the whole ground except a small hole where the player can fit in. These do 600 dmg. The third new attack is to dash into the player, dealing 1115 dmg. This phase lasts until 500 mil HP, which will cause the boss health to become 1 mil. Phase 4 (if the 21 hidden Stones of Power are found in the world) Stones of Power The Stones of Power are items which are found in areas of the world connected to the ground. They cannot be inside any block clusters, so look closely for outstretches in the world. They first appear in War Mode. They fill in "Stones of Power" section of the inventory and cannot be dropped nor thrown away nor disposed into anything. If one is collected, it will neglect the negative effects of Hardcore and Mediumcore. If ten are collected, the player's stats are doubled (except health, which is 30% higher), if eighteen are collected the player's stats increase by 40%, including health. If all are corrected, the player is completely invincible, will have a blue and spiky hair appearance, and will glow completely blue. The player will return normal in the first 3 phases. Cutscene The star will explode, except a red glowing core. Then, the player will activate the Stones of Power transformation, and begin a 3D chase scene. Avoiding clusters of rock, planets, star fragments are more, this phase mainly focuses on hazards. But the boss has one attack. Attack The attack is a beam which will be fired on the player at any time. This is unavoidable, but can be deflected by pressing X when the beam is 10 blocks away from the player. The beam travels 10 per second. The beam is the only thing that can hurt the player, for 600 neglected by defense. Once it is turned back, it will deal 100,000 damage to the boss (the beam will lock on to the boss). Aftermath Once the boss is defeated, no hostile enemies will spawn, all non natural biomes will cease to exist, and other positive bonuses. Visual effects include the allowance of many, many, many more natural weather phemonenons (mainly disasters). All natural things are indestructible (except dirt, stone, etc. but once player leaves the cave, the broken blocks will return back to normal. Trees will generate wood. If you beat an enemy that spawns in the right beach of the world, and use the Restart Mirror, a red Magic Mirror, which is unsellable, untrashable, etc. the world will explode and completely regenerate the universe. The world will be called its name, and there will be 8-16 planets default in the solar system. The player loses '''all '''of their warmode items (armor is replaced with Beetle Armor, etc) unless the player does not have all the stones of power. If not, they will have to start over from the beginning in Pre Hardmode. But if they do, they'll have to beat the Lunar Event (the world starts at lunar event), ML, and the Wall of Steel. The world cannot be "restarted" in multiplayer. Category:Biomes Category:War Mode Biomes